As anyone who primarily engages in mechanical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job product, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for increased worker safety.
One (1) field where specialized tools are commonly utilized is in the field of automobile transmission repair. Often, repair of an automobile transmission requires that the transmission be entirely removed from the vehicle. In such instances, complete removal requires the transmission to be lowered out of the bottom of the vehicle using a jack. However, due to the weight and bulkiness of the transmission, complete removal is a difficult and time consuming process.
A transmission jack is normally used for such removal, but it is a generally “clunky” device that is limited in that it does not move upward, downward, or sideways with any degree of finesse. This often means one (1) or two (2) workers must manhandle the transmission in and out of place, thus increasing manpower, costs, and running the risk of physical injury. In some cases, the transmission may even slip and fall, damaging the transmission or injuring workers. The use of the jack allows a person repairing an automobile transmission to work on the same in a manner which is not only quick, easy, and effective, but perhaps most importantly, safe.